


Protection

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Another person would've screamed, and would have gotten rid of the child as soon as possible. But not you. This was your child as well, and you already loved it with all your heart.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Abaddon x Female!reader: Abaddon possessed the reader and made her pregnant with a cambion. Now, Abaddon protects the reader from hunters and angels.

You took in a shaky breath, arms curled around your swollen middle. You tried to not be afraid, for the childs sake, but the screams and wet noises from the other room made it hard. For what seemed like the thousands time, you asked yourself, just how you had gotten into the mess that was now your life.

Well, it all had started a few months ago. You had started feeling weird, like something - someone - was there, silently watching you from the shadows. Then, one day, you lost all control over your body, a different voice slipping inside of your brain. The feeling of power rushing through your blood. Your body left your home, stumbling into a bar. There was a guy waiting for you, you had never seen him before, but from the other voice, you knew what you were going to do. You were going to get pregnant.

The next day, a woman had appeared on your doorstep. She was quite pretty, really. But you had a feeling she was the thing in control of you. You wanted answers, so you let her in. She told you many things you didn't know yet. Demons existed. Vampires too. Werewolves, ghosts. Every monster you heard about was real. So were angels, and god. And there were people you hunted these things. And if they found out about your child, they would hunt you too. Abaddon - that apparently was her name - was a knight of hell, an incredibly strong demon and the rightful ruler of hell. She hadn't told you why she wanted you to be the 'mother' of her child - or why she wanted a child at all, nor did she tell you what was going to happen after you gave birth. 

Another person would've screamed, and would have gotten rid of the child as soon as possible. But not you. This was your child as well, and you already loved it with all your heart. You couldn't really stay angry at Abaddon, because you always wanted a child. And if that child was going to be half demon, then so be it. You were going to love them, no matter who they were, or how they acted. You would protect them from this worlds dangers, even from her if you needed to. You told Abaddon exactly that, to which she smiled. It wasn't a cruel smile at all, more mother like than you would've thought.

A gentle touch on your shoulder ripped you out of your memories. Abaddon was there, a smile present on her face, though her expression was worried. You smiled back shakily, putting a hand on your swollen stomach - a habit you had gotten as your pregnancy went along. "Angel or hunter?", you asked. "Hunters. The angels haven't been able to track us yet." Gently, she pulled you up, putting one hand on your stomach as well. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she didn't move, you felt a knot form in your throat. "Are they... are they alright?" Surprised, she opened her eyes. "Yes. They're healthy, and already quite strong. It won't take long for the angels to track us if we stay here. Come on, we should move on." You nodded, but didn't move just yet. "Are you okay as well?", you asked quietly. Abaddon froze in her tracks. "Yes. Why do you ask?" She sounded almost offended. You huffed. "Believe it or not, I've come to care for you, Abaddon" She didn't answer, just grabbing your hand and leading you out of the building. 

Even though she was a demon, she was gentle - nearly loving - with you. You could feel she loved the child just as much as you did, but you didn't know if she was that gentle with you because of mother instincts - if demons even had such a thing - or because she cared about you. Either way, you could see raising your child with her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
